


It's That One Shirt

by DutchRenegade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Band Shirts, F/M, Fluff, That one shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchRenegade/pseuds/DutchRenegade
Summary: Who knew that one t-shirt could lead to so many things?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	It's That One Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just a short fluff about Bellamy and Clarke. Also I really wanted to write a happy, smily Clarke. So I made sure to include that. Hope you enjoy this cute little rom com style short

**It’s That One Shirt**

“They are really coming along,” Bellamy stated as he grabbed the beers being handed to him by the bartender. His younger sister nodded with pride.

“Lincoln and the guys have been putting in their time for sure. They’ve really started booking some gigs,” she responded. Bellamy thanked the bartender and turned his attention back to the band that had just finished their rehearsal set. The band exchanged some words before putting their instruments away and making their way off the stage.

Nyko walked over to Bellamy and Octavia. “What did you guys think?” he asked. He was the lead singer and guitarist and beamed with excitement. “O, I hope you liked that third song because Lincoln wrote that for you,” he added with a cheeky grin. Lincoln came up behind him and elbowed him lightly.

“You weren’t supposed to tell her,” he hissed.

“It’s okay. And I loved it. You guys are sounding great up there,” she responded.

“Okay, dinner break. See everyone back here in an hour,” Nyko called out to the band. He waved as he headed out the bar’s front door. The rest of the band slowly following suit to venture out for a bite to eat.

“I just called for pizza, it’ll be here in twenty,” Octavia told her boyfriend and brother. They nodded simultaneously. Bellamy handed Lincoln one of the beer bottles he was still holding.

“Thanks. Oh, speaking of pizza…” Lincoln trailed off. He got up and disappeared behind the stage for a split moment, then returned with a bundle of fabric. Both siblings looked at him questioningly, as this seemingly had no connection to pizza whatsoever. Lincoln snickered. “We got some new merch, and Bell as our biggest supporter, we wanted you to have the first one,” he said, winking at Octavia. She gave him a small shove.

Lincoln handed Bellamy a soft, forest green t-shirt. He unfolded it and revealed the front. On it stood Trikru, the band’s name, and underneath was their logo. Octavia smiled.

“I helped design them,” she stated proudly.

“Well, I’ll wear it gladly. I will be honoured to be able to say I owned Trikru’s first official merch before they made it big,” Bellamy said sincerely. Lincoln was part of his family and he had always supported the drummer in his dreams.

He changed into the shirt. It fit nicely. The soft material outlined his muscles just slightly enough for them to become noticeable. The forest green colour complimented his bright brown eyes. It only took a moment for this to become his favourite shirt.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Bellamy is browsing the historical section of the small local book shop. A steaming cup of coffee in his left hand, he lets his right hand glide over the spines of the books on the shelves. Studying the titles carefully. Waiting for the right book to jump out at him. He already has three other books tucked under his left arm. He was lost in thought. He turned the corner while still staring at an early addition of War and Peace.

Suddenly he runs right into someone. It’s a blur of blonde hair and books crashing to the hardwood floor. “I’m so sorry,” the girl stammers.

Bellamy is luckily still clutching the cup of coffee in his hand tightly. Although the books he was holding have slipped from his arm and fallen to the floor. “That was my bad. I wasn’t looking,” he said quickly. Trying to at least absorb half the blame, after all he was half to blame. He kneels down, setting the coffee cup on the shelf, out of harm’s way for a moment. Bellamy looks up for a moment. Only now taking in the girl he had run into.

She had shoulder length blonde hair; the side strands loosely braided away from her face. She seemed around his age. She was wearing jeans and a warm looking blue pull over sweater. The blue enhancing her eyes. He abruptly realized that if he could notice her eye colour, that they were making direct eye contact. His eyes darted back to the books still scattered around the floor. Bellamy grabbed his own quickly. Before grabbing the last one she had dropped.

He offered back the copy of _‘The Nightingale’_. “Sorry again. I should have paid more attention,” he spoke softly, a little nervous he had held eye contact too long. “That’s a great book,” he added.

“All good, I should have too,” she answered with a smile. She reached for the book Bellamy was still holding out to her. As she took it from him, the smallest bit of static discharge between them shocked Bellamy’s finger. “And thanks, I look forward to reading it,” she responded to his last sentence. She smiled again. It was light and sweet. Simple. Like it was the most normal and natural thing in the world to her. Bellamy couldn’t help it when his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught for a mere moment. “Nice shirt by the way. Trikru is a great up and coming band,” the girl added, noticing the shirt he was wearing.

Bellamy was once again wearing his favourite shirt. The green fabric matching well with the cargo jacket he was wearing over top of it. He looked down, like he had to remember what he was wearing. “Thanks, it’s my friend’s band…” the words came out a little unsure. Bellamy was not often at a loss for words, especially not because of a girl. He was about to add something when he looked back up.

The girl shifted the stack of books in her arms and smiled at him once again. “Cool! Have a good rest of your day, and be careful out there,” she joked. She turned on her heel and began walking towards the cash register.

Bellamy had to take a moment to regain what had just happened. How could he have been so…daft? He sighed. He grabbed his coffee and by the time he had made up his mind to try and continue the conversation, he turned to see the cash registry line empty. A flash of the girl just disappearing out the store’s front door. The chime of the bell signaling her departure.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

“Bellamy?” Octavia said sternly all of the sudden. “Did you even hear a word I just said?” she asked her brother. Octavia was sitting on his couch. He was sitting in the chair opposite of her. His eyes lingering on a book that laid on the bottom shelf on his coffee table in front of him. It was a worn out version of the novel _‘The Nightingale’_. It had belonged to his mother. It was one of his favourites that she had given to him many years ago. He couldn’t help but remember the girl who had just a few weeks ago bought the same book.

“Bell?” Octavia tried again. This time slightly waving a hand in front of her brother’s zoned out face. He snapped out of his thoughts with a groan.

“Sorry O,” he said. “I just can’t get her out of my head” he confessed. “I have thought about that smile for the last two weeks.” He shifted in his chair, flinging his legs over the arm rest and letting his head flop over the other one. He sighed deeply. “I should have asked for her number, or at least her name or something.”

“Geez, Bell. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you suffered from love at first sight. You’ve never had your brain be this involved with a girl. And that includes your last girlfriend,” Octavia teased. “Didn’t you say she mentioned Lincoln’s band?”

Bellamy only nodded in response, still slummed over in his chair.

“Should have mentioned one of their upcoming gigs,” she added in thought.

“Thanks, because I had so much time to think about that,” Bellamy answered.

Octavia shrugged. “Well, I guess all that’s left to do then is to move on.” She tried to sound as supportive as possible, but she could tell he wasn’t quite ready to let her go.

**THE FOLLOWING WEEK**

The Arkadia, a local live event venue, was packed. The energy within the building was lively and upbeat. Music filled the event hall. Drinks were being poured and served across the bar. The dance floor was full of people moving to the beat. And the band played their heart out. Bellamy sat at the bar. Enjoying the atmosphere. He always loved live concerts and especially when his favourite band was playing. Trikru was playing one of their better known songs and the crowd was enthusiastically singing along.

Octavia was somewhere in the crowd. Bellamy was enjoying his drink. The events were always fun. But he preferred to enjoy them from the comfort of a bar stool instead of the crowded dance floor.

From his seat, he unexpectedly noticed a girl. He blonde hair flowing around her shoulders as she moved to the beat. She was wearing jeans and a white top, with a flannel shirt tied around her waist. She was in the middle of the crowd. One hand in the air, her head bobbing along to the music. Her smile bright. That same smile that had occupied his mind for the last few weeks. There she was. The girl from the book store. Bellamy only had to take a moment to convince himself he wasn’t imagining her. He wouldn’t let his chance slide a second time.

He finished the last sip of his drink and got up from his spot at the bar. It was now or never. He gently pushed his way through the crowd. Only losing sight of her a handful of times. He was closer now. She just had to notice him. He couldn’t tell if she was with anyone. Here or otherwise engaged. So his shot was as valid as any.

“Hey,” he shouted, loud enough to get her attention over the music.

The blonde took a moment to realize it had been directed at her, but then turned around. Her face lid up as she was met with the guy she had ran into but a mere few weeks ago.

“Hey to you as well,” she shouted back. She was still jumping up and down.

Bellamy knew the song was almost over. The last few notes rung through the venue. The crowd cheered, definitely wanting more.

“Can I get you a drink?” Bellamy asked as the song died out. He timed it perfectly in the quiet moment so he didn’t have to shout the invitation at her. The girl’s face lid up and she nodded.

“Sure,” she responded.

They made their way back over to the bar. Bellamy waited for the bartender to notice them and ordered them each a drink. He turned his attention back to the girl. “I’m Bellamy by the way,” he said. Luckily the bar was far enough that no shouting was necessary.

“Clarke,” she responded. “It was really good,” she added. Bellamy handed her the drink with a slight questioning tilt of his head. “The book,” she elaborated, “it was really good”.

“Ah, yes. Glad you liked it,” Bellamy responded.

“So, were you telling the truth? Are you really friends with the band?” Clarke asked as she took a sip from her drink.

Bellamy nodded. He pointed to the drummer. “Lincoln is my sister’s boyfriend.”

“Ah. That explains it.”

“Explains what?” Bellamy asked curiously.

“Why you seem to always wear that shirt,” Clarke teased. She nodded to his chest. Bellamy realized he was once again wearing the band’s merch shirt. He was attending their concert after all. The least he could do for his free ticket was to promote the band’s merchandise. He laughed, and ran a hand through his messy curls. “I’m just teasing. Looks good on you,” Clarke added with a grin.

**SIX MOTNHS LATER**

The doorbell rang. “Coming,” Bellamy called from the living room. He made his way into the hall and opened his front door. A smiling blonde girl practically skipped across the threshold. She fell into his chest and kissed him, pulling herself close.

“Hi,” she said, pulling back. Her breath soft on his lips.

Bellamy smiled back at his girlfriend. “Hi. You’re early. Dinner isn’t ready yet,” he replied. The two made their way into the house. “The chicken is just roasting in the oven. Want to watch the game while we wait?” he asked. He flicked the tv on and the basketball game was already underway. Clarke nodded.

She walked over to the couch. And plopped down beside a pile of half folded laundry. “Sorry, was still folding that,” Bellamy said. He grabbed the laundry basket and placed the already folded stuff into it. Then reached for the unfolded pile.

Clarke noticed a forest green piece of fabric sticking out. She grabbed it and pulled it from the pile Bellamy was placing into the basket. She smiled brightly at the Trikru band shirt. She held it up for Bellamy to see.

“This is my favourite shirt you own,” she said. A soft, genuine smile crossing her face.

**A FEW WEEK LATER**

The sun was just rising, painting the cracks in the blinds onto the opposite wall in golden light. Bellamy rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was a little disoriented still. He rolled over, but to his surprise was met with an empty matrass. He looked around the room. There was no sign of Clarke. Had he imagined it all?

He let his bare feet fall to the floor. Walking over to the chair in the corner, he sorted through some clothes. He pulled a pair of joggers from the pile. But couldn’t find the shirt he was looking for. Still a little confused with it all, he pulled another shirt over his head. His curls flopping messily in his face. He yawned. Bellamy made his way towards the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee. Maybe that was all he needed to put the timeline back together.

However, as he walked through the hall, things started to make sense. He could hear some noises coming from the kitchen. The sound of a spatula against a pan. As he turned the corner, he saw a girl standing by his stove. It was Clarke. The tv was on, playing another basketball game. It was muted, probably so she wouldn’t wake him.

She was wearing shorts and socks, as well as a t-shirt that was definitely too big for her. A soft forest green fabric wrapped her up and flowed well past her hips. He could recognize that shirt anywhere. A smile spread across his face. A few months ago he had worn that shirt to a book store, and accidently ran into the most amazing girl. Since then, it had been well often. But never had it looked as good as it had now. Slightly falling off her one shoulder. Bellamy thought to himself that it almost hurt how beautiful she looked so casually wearing his shirt.

He quietly walked up to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Bellamy kissed her cheek. Then rested his chin on her shoulder. “Good morning, my love,” he said, his voice slightly husky with sleep.

“Morning,” Clarke smiled back. She put the spatula down on the counter and turned in his arms, now facing her boyfriend. “Sleep well?” she asked.

“Very,” he responded. He let his hand softly fall on her face, letting his thumb trace her jawline. He leaned down and kissed her. Deep yet softly. She kissed him back. Then he pulled back. “But when I got up, and went to put on my clothes, I couldn’t find my shirt…” he said, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Clarke smiled guiltily. “What can I say, it’s my favourite,” she said with a shy smile. Bellamy’s arms were still around her waist. His hand resting on her hip. He leaned in and kissed her once more.

“It’s definitely my favourite too,” he responded.


End file.
